Ten Years Passed
by Mrs.JackSparrow69
Summary: William Turner, the new captain of the flying dutchman has been doomed to roam the seas for all of eternity. He has left behind everythng he loves including her. He may go ashore once every ten years and this time has yet again come.


Warning; None of this really happened. I do not own the characters. They are a register of the Disney Corporation.

However you may want to see the current movie before reading this. It may be a spoiler seeing as it is a remake of the movies ending.

Also somehow I did not get to see the rightful ending. This is all from my head. I had no idea there was more after the credits. I think this was an awful idea. The bit after the credits should have been before the credits where it fits better and rightfully should belong. After finding out the rightful ending from others my story seems less wonderful though I still like it and are leaving it on this site.

A ship looking rather worn with age was sailing through the high seas. Its captain; handsome with dark locks was at the helm.

He sighs and gazes out at the horizon. It has been many days, months, years even since he has last seen his beloved one.

Ever since that fateful day he was bound to this ship as captain he has constantly felt lost and lonely. He pines for his love every day, every night. Though he cannot be with her his heart is, literally is. Lock away in a chest in her safe keeping she holds the one thing dearer to him than herself.

Suddenly the wind picks up and a light breeze ruffles his hair. The sun is setting. It is beautiful and he gazes upon it with a sort of conviction. He sees her beauty within the sun as he does within most beautiful things. She is everything to him. Everything he ever wanted.

Then a smile creeps upon his face. It is finally ten years passed. Finally he may go upon the shore and walk as if he were a real man, not the cursed captain of a ship doomed to forever roam the seas waiting for nothing.

He has plans for his beloved. Wonderful plans that just the mere thought of could bring a smile to his face.

She after all is his wife, her name Elizabeth. The mere mention sending delightful shivers down his spine for he plans on conceiving with her a child so that she may have someone to care for and love while his out at sea.

Hopefully she will agree to this and hopefully they will have a son as handsome as he is or a daughter as beautiful as her who would grow up and never take the same fate as she.

Porting he hastily clambers off the ship and takes in his surroundings. The sight is magnificent though ordinary in its appearance, but wonderful to him mostly because it is the very ground she walks on. He would kiss it, but that would be awful.

Now he begins to walk in the direction of where she is currently housing. Life itself seems to stand still for this one moment in time. He can hardly believe he is here about to see her face, though aged with time, he imagines will still be as beautiful as the day the fell madly in love.

Then finally he reaches the very door that keeps her closed inside her home and firmly knocks several times before it is opened to reveal the one he loves standing on the other side.

Immediately her response is one of stunned shock for she can hardly believe what she is seeing is truly there. Then suddenly she leaps foreword with a pleasured cry and practically throws her arms around him. Then they embrace for a brief moment before she speaks.

"Will, is it really you or am I trying to kiss my imagination as it plays tricks on me?"

He kisses her for good measure before voicing his reply. "It is me. I've come back as I promised to do. Once every ten years I shall return to you until we're parted by death.

She smiles and blushes, though only for a brief moment. Her smile then fades as the thought of their departure runs through her mind.

He notices this and looks at her with a comforting gleam in his eye. "My love do not be sadden on his joyous day. Rejoice for I have a happy gift to give."

Her smile then brightens and he walks passed her into the dwelling. Then motioning to her she follows him up to her bedroom.

Following the entering of the room he proceeds to sit down onto the bed. Then he reaches out for her hand. "You look just as beautiful as the day we fell in love," he says a lustful gleam in his eye. "You look just as I remember you," her reply soft and love filled.

Then she all but falls as she descends into his arms and they kiss feverishly as he whispers into her ear.

"Conceive a child with me, so you may have someone to love and care for while I'm away at sea."

She gasps immediately and kisses him feverishly, proceeding to unbutton his shirt. She need not say anything for her actions are words enough.

Then succumbing to pure passion and lust they make love for hours on end.

Now he may leave once again, knowing that she is safe, happy and his for all of enternity.


End file.
